


Sneak

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-29
Updated: 2004-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Marietta gets revenge for the pustules.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Sneak

"Sneak am I? Sneak? When you're the one sneaking around the castle at all hours of the night?" Marietta seethed, her wand pointed right in Ginny's face.

Ginny glazed unblinkingly at Marietta, her hands on her hips. "Are you quite done now? I'd like to return to my dormitory."

"No, I'm not. Do you know how horrifying it was to have those pustules all over my face?"

"I couldn't care less, I wasn't the one who caused them." Ginny spun around and headed back toward Gryffindor Tower when she felt a large draft. Looking down she noticed her clothing had shrunk considerably.

"Might want a change of clothes there, Weasley, or I might be forced to report you."


End file.
